


we are eternal (there are galaxies in your eyes)

by SupernaturalMystery306



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (I did RESEARCH for the facts), A little bit of angst, Blushing Dean, But Mostly fluffy, Castiel Describes Him In Spacey And Starry Terms, Castiel Is Poetic, Castiel Loves Dean, Castiel Loves Them, Cheeky Castiel, Damnit, Dean Loves Castiel, Dean's Freckles, Fluff, Gosh this is too sweet, He Blushes A LOT, He's Fucking SmarT OKAY, I'M SORRY FOR ALL THE TEEN TAGS BUT THEY'RE KINDA FUNNY, I'm Just PRETENDING To Be GooD AT TAGGING AND WRITING, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Nerd Dean, ONE LAST TAG: Warning: THEY OVERREACT A LOT, One Last Tag Please, Physics Nerd Castiel, THEY'RE JUST SO IN LOVE OKAY, Teen Angst, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean, Teen Romance, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Teenage Dorks, That's Too Much Tags Now, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lol, no not really, someone teach me how to tag, yup that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Looking into his eyes, Castiel speaks, “You are so lovely, Dean. I can never ever, ever thank you enough for being the way you are, and brightening up my days. You’re brighter than a thousand stars. Your freaking soul is brighter than the bloody sun. Or you can say it the other way round since the sun is just one among a million stars.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Dean’s lip twitches up into a wobbly smile as he pretends that Castiel doesn’t know he is crying.</i>
</p><p>Basically 2500 words of fluffy shit where Cas compares Dean's freckles to the stars and is a physics nerd and Dean is just in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are eternal (there are galaxies in your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reaperlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlove/gifts), [AsuraCalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsuraCalling/gifts).



> Right so everyone needs to go check out [**Reap** ’s blog](http://reaperlove77.tumblr.com) and maybe stalk her and talk to her because she’s one of the best humans in the world. HONESTLY I LOVE YOU and I also love all the galaxy art you made. I will probs write another galaxy fic hahahaha. (For the drabbles thing maybe.) Also there’s that other fic which I had to write for you but unfortunately didn’t have the time to. Sorry. But I hope you like this?? :D
> 
> And **Asura** mY ASSIE HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYY. I'M SORRY FOR NOT WRITING THAT PERCY/OLIVER FIC FOR YOU. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SCREAM AT ME. AAAAAAAAH I'M SORRYYYYYYYY. I hope you're having a lovely time in Spain bruh. Look at hot boys and ship them with their friends lol. Stay fanficky~!!!!  
>  I wanted to write you some smut (TO TRAUMATIZE YOU eh) but then I forgot and suDDENLY IT WAS JULY 15TH’S EVENING and I had to ask the lovely Reaper if she was okay with me gifting it to both of you (omfG THANK YOU REAP). So anyway I’ll write you something else too but for now I hope you can accept this bday present and not hate me.  
> It's 9:36 pm at the time of posting so there are still two hours and twenty four minutes left if I've counted it right.  
> Pls don’t comment saying you didn’t understand this fic because you don’t know these people. Just treat it as an original work if you want but pleASE DON’T REJECT MY LOVE!  
> .... I’m not high.
> 
> Proof-read by my Unicorn™ whose identity must now be protected at all costs and I am eternally grateful to you honayy.

Dean cups his mouth with his hands and breathes out into them. The air around them is chilly, the night cold, and he's glad that his breath somewhat warms his hands.

Castiel wriggles around on the grass, and Dean looks at him fondly as the other boy situates his head in Dean's lap.

Looking up at his boyfriend, Castiel studies his face as the green eyed teenager settles his hand on his back.

Dean doesn't say anything, choosing to indulge his boyfriend's pastime as he combs his fingers through Cas' thick hair. It's smooth, and he smiles slightly as Castiel burrows his head deeper in his lap.

At length, Castiel opens his mouth. "Your face has stars."

Dean snorts, the sound loud in the quiet night, and a small grin pulls at Cas' lips as he protests, "I'm serious!"

"Cas, shut up," Dean says as he realizes that Castiel is talking about his freckles. He blushes as Castiel giggles so hard that he has to roll over onto his stomach.

His laughter travels over the vast hill, and Dean knows that in an empty area like this, sounds don't echo, but he can still hear Castiel laughing. It doesn't help that the blue eyed boy now has his face extremely close to Dean's and is looking up at him with a smirk on his face.

Castiel comes closer, and Dean's eyes slip shut. He loves this. He loves coming to the clearing at night when the town is sleeping, looking up at the stars with his boyfriend as they talk about otherwise meaningless things that hold meaning to only them. He loves being with Castiel. He just loves—

"I still see stars on your face."

"Stop," Dean says weakly as his face turns hot again. Castiel can be so freaking suave sometimes, and he bloody well knows it. Smooth little shit.

"Why should I?" Castiel says, grinning as he swoops in again. This time, Dean doesn't let him repeat his earlier performance, and pulls him all the way close. 

He tries to coordinate the kiss, he really does, but when their noses keep bumping, he finally pulls apart with a frustrated noise. Castiel shakes with laughter, before dropping his head back and full out cackling. He actually  _trembles_  with laughter, and Dean makes an affronted sound as he slaps Castiel's head with the back of his hand.

"Cas,  _stop_ , why are you being so mean?!"

Dean doesn't mean for it to sound so petulant, but when Castiel's laughter dies down to silence and the blue eyed boy looks at him strangely, he shrinks in on himself and looks back awkwardly.

Castiel looks at him for another moment before bringing him closer and hugging him. Dean flails, before his hands come up to encircle his boyfriend's shoulders.

 _‘What just happened?’_  is what goes through his head.

When Castiel starts patting his head, he moves back. Castiel smiles a bit sadly, then says, “I don’t like hurting you.”

Hurting him? When did Cas hurt him?

He voices the question, and Castiel replies, “You get frazzled by my antics sometimes.”

And yeah, it’s true. But what else can Dean do? Cas very well knows that Dean is just an awkward little nerd with anxiety issues. It’s not like he can do anything other than freak out if Castiel laughs at him.

 _You’re just scared that he’s going to leave you_ , Lisa’s voice echoes in his head. He stops himself from wincing just in time ( _don’t want Cas to have another reason to leave you, do you?_ ) as his ex-girlfriend’s bitchy face crops up in his mind. He doesn’t want to think of her. If Castiel knew he still paid attention to whatever he had said then he’d be disappointed.

It wasn’t really meant to turn out like that.

When Dean had been fifteen and a new student in the school, senior Lisa Braeden had appeared interested in him. At that time, he’d been a sophomore, and anyone who got attention from an upperclassman was immediately boosted up the social ladder. So he had experienced a sudden influx of friends and admirers and for some time, everything had been _normal_. He had friends, he was well-liked by everyone (on the surface, at least) and for the time being, his _slightly dysfunctional_ family had finally settled down in the small town.

Then Lisa had asked him out in front of everyone in the cafeteria and he had said yes. A week later she had upturned her lunch tray over his head as he had stood in front of her with a rose in his hand. The laughter of the students still echoed in his ears sometimes.

It was a pretty clichéd thing, but it had happened, and Dean couldn’t deny that something as trivial as love wasn’t meant for him.

But _then_ , almost a month later Castiel Novak had come along, plopping down in the chair next to him in the library one day while Dean had been skipping class. And he had proceeded to talk to Dean about all sorts of things—things that the green eyed boy didn’t even _understand_. By the end of the day, Dean had been feeling marginally better than he had felt the previous three weeks.

It had become a routine after that. Castiel would turn up out of nowhere and he and Dean would talk—it was mostly Cas who did the talking—about their day. But eventually, they started talking about other things. It started out slow, but Dean didn’t know when it became what it has become today.

Almost two years later, Dean can’t thank God enough for sending Castiel his way. Named after an angel, the boy really does resemble one. In a weird, talkative, funny, adorable, kinda sexy way.

Castiel’s lips pull up into a shark-like grin, and Dean thinks, _not this again_.

“You have that look on your face that you get whenever you think of me.”

As Dean’s ears turn red once more, Castiel chortles and says, “You kind of say stuff under your breath sometimes.”

“I do a lot of things, huh, Cas?”

“A lot of things,” Castiel says decisively, and finally rolls off of Dean’s lap and slumps against him. Dean leans into him as the blue eyed boy brings an arm around his shoulders.

Looking up, Dean can feel Castiel’s breath on the back of his neck, and he suppresses a shiver. Castiel has an unusual infatuation with his neck—he keeps nosing around in that area—and while it’s adorable, it’s also embarrassing sometimes how quickly Dean’s body reacts to it.

... _No!_ He just gets gooseflesh! (Get your mind out of the goddamn gutter, Charlie!)

Castiel hums a tune that Dean vaguely recognises, and then says, “I love Cassiopeia.”

Well, okay.

“...Who the fuck is she?” comes out of Dean’s mouth, and he cringes at how jealous he sounds.

Castiel giggles, and says, “The constellation.”

There he goes again running his fingers over Dean’s cheeks.

“You know, Dean, sometimes I wonder what all we really don’t know about the universe. Did you know our galaxy’s radius is 100,000 light years? That’s roughly nine-point-four-six multiplied by ten raised to the power of fifteen, and multiplying that by ten raised to the power of five. Which is basically twenty. That’s so much.”

Dean nods, “Mhmm, Cas, yup.”

“And the Milky Way is just one part out of a million parts which make up the universe. Or something like that. Like, we know of barely one by millionth of the universe. Sometimes I just feel that we’re tiny inconsequential specks of dust in the bigger scheme of things. We come and go, who really cares?”

Dean looks at him from the corner of his eye, but Castiel is looking up at the sky and frowning slightly.

“I just don’t know sometimes if it’s really worth it. Life here, what’s it got to offer? We’re all just unimportant people who will come and go. No one will care. And it will be a long time till the next thing is discovered. The next star, the next planet, heck, the next _galaxy_ , who knows?! I feel unimportant sometimes.”

“Cas...”

“No, Dean, I’m not upset about it. I’m just merely observing how the universe is so unknown, and in such a place where we have such close-minded people and absolutely _no progress_ , how can we ever hope to achieve something great?”

Dean smiles, “Well, you’ll graduate from a nice and fancy college and go to NASA, or wherever you want to go. Maybe you’ll be the next scientist to discover something phenomenal. And maybe—maybe you’ll remember me years later.”

“And you, Dean?” Castiel says, and Dean marvels at how much... _passion_ Castiel has put into those words, “Would you just choose to stay here? Don’t you want to travel the world?”

“I do, Cas,” Dean has turned around in Castiel’s hold now to face the other boy, “But it doesn’t mean I want to get out of this place first chance I get. I want to do it at my own pace.”

“But Dean, don’t you—don’t you want to come with me?” Castiel’s voice breaks at the last part of his sentence, and suddenly Dean realizes.

It’s just as hard for Castiel as it is for Dean.

They’re graduating in a few months, and Dean has already decided that he is going to go to KU for engineering. Castiel has yet to hear back from the colleges he sent his application to, but he’s smart enough that they know he’ll get in. Honestly, getting to go to their ‘dream colleges’ is quite lovely.

The only problem is that the colleges Castiel’s interested in are about a thousand miles away from Kansas.

Dean had been thinking this entire time that it was only him who was worried about their impending separation, but now, listening to Castiel sound so vulnerable lights something inside him that makes him just want to _hold the boy close and never let him go_.

Castiel laughs slightly, and his voice sounds suspiciously thick as he says, “I’m sorry; one AM conversations with me are the best, aren’t they? And by best I mean overly emotional.”

Dean idly puts his hand over Castiel’s and intertwines their fingers together. Looking at it, he says his next sentence, hoping that Castiel doesn’t oppose it, “Well, uh, I’d love to come with you, but wouldn’t you want to get rid of every single thing that reminds you of here?”

When Castiel remains silent, Dean looks up into his eyes. The blue eyed boy looks pissed, and Dean prepares to hear Castiel’s next words.

“Winchester, you _stupid boy_ , you are literally one of the _only fucking things_ I like about this place. And here you are, telling me to literally _forget you?!_ ”

Okay, if he puts it that way then Dean is going to start crying pretty soon because he is not good with dealing with such things.

“No, if there is one thing I won’t forget, it’s you, Dean.”

“Fuck, _Cas_ , you _can’t fucking **say**_ that to me. Not when you’re going to leave in less than half a year. It’s going to be just five more months in a week. And before you make fun of me for counting the days, _fuck you_ , I have the right to count them if I feel like I’m dying.”

Castiel opens his mouth, but Dean continues, “I don’t care if you think I’m being melodramatic right now. You _know_ how much Lisa hurt me. And you know that you were the one who was there for me after that. I’ve known you for two years now and I can’t help but feel anything but _fear_ at the prospect of not seeing you again.”

Dean would have gone on forever had Castiel not finally decided to shut him up with a—thankfully well placed this time—kiss.

Dean lets out a surprised noise, and even as he tries to pull away, his mind screams at him to just let go and enjoy the moment.

His cheeks feel wet, and his eyes hot, and he belatedly realizes that in his frenzy he had started crying.

Castiel’s hands come up to cup his face, and his thumbs move ever-so-gently over his cheeks, brushing like soft kisses.

Castiel finally detaches their lips, and Dean feels a very minute pleasure at how worked up Castiel looks.

Looking into his eyes, Castiel speaks, “You are so lovely, Dean. I can never ever, ever thank you enough for being the way you are, and brightening up my days. You’re brighter than a thousand stars. Your freaking soul is brighter than the bloody sun. Or you can say it the other way round since the sun is just one among a million stars.”

Dean’s lip twitches up into a wobbly smile as he pretends that Castiel doesn’t know he is crying.

Then: “Back to what we were talking about. I want to discover things. I want to find out all the stars and the planets and the galaxies and the frigging rivers in the universe. And I want to do all of it with _you_. I don’t even care if I do it professionally or not. I am content with just sitting here with you forever and looking up at the sky.”

 “Cas, dude, you really need to learn how to switch between topics properly,” Dean says, snorting.

But Castiel doesn’t find it funny. He just replies with, “You know why I don’t _switch_ between them? Because it’s just one big topic. You, Dean, _you_ are my topic. Nope, not as a dissection. But as my boyfriend, my best friend, the person who I can _always_ look to. You are so much more to me than anyone has ever been. Even my family doesn’t understand me the way you do, Dean. And I’ll never stop loving you. Because you are my love, you are my life. I say things about my future, I talk about what I want to study, but in the end, the only future worth living is with you. _You are my future_. The universe? Who the heck cares about it? You are my universe. And I care about you. I see stars in the freckles on your face. And I did accidentally just quote The Cab by saying that. But yes, I see stars on your cheeks and I see the world in your eyes. They’re the loveliest shade of green I’ve ever seen, you know?  And you know poetry is not my strong point, but believe me when I say this: there are _galaxies in your eyes_.”

Dean doesn’t respond.

He doesn’t need to.

He just tightens his hold on Castiel’s hand that he grabbed and tries to convey every single one of his emotions through that contact.

Castiel acknowledges it by rubbing his thumb over the back of Dean’s hand.

Together, they can work something out. If they stay together they can fight all the evil that comes in their way. They don’t need to be superheroes to fight. They just need to be themselves—Dean and Cas—to overcome trouble. Because together, they are everything.

They have everything. Forever.

They are eternal.

And this is their eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I am desperately hoping that y'all liked or maybe even loved this.
> 
> The Cab has a song called Her Love Is My Religion (also the inspo for my almost-coulda-been-DCBB fic) and there’s a line in it which goes like “i see the stars in the freckles in your face” and I adore the song.
> 
> Srsly don't hesitate to ask me for my tumblr or any other place where we can talk because the only reason I've not put the link here is because Asura goes to my school and if she finds my somewhat NSFW blog she'll never let me live it down. Tho I have a dreadful feeling that she already knows about it.
> 
> Hope y'all liked this omg pls tell me if there are any spelling errors and such. Unicorn wasn't able to read the full thing and I am to blame if there's any mistake.
> 
> P.S. *says this to creep Assie out* I need to exercise my smut writing muscles again.
> 
> ETA: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP REAP MADE ART FOR THIS!!!!!!!!


End file.
